


Свадьба лучшего друга

by Al_Dreamer, Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Detective, F/M, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Wedding Rings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Dreamer/pseuds/Al_Dreamer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team/pseuds/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team
Summary: Свадьба, свадьба, кольца, кольца (с)





	Свадьба лучшего друга

**Author's Note:**

> [Иллюстрация](https://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2018/11/e0a6a54b4277378bd8afcecb4bd81ad6.png) к фику.

— Ива-чан меня убьёт, — прошептал Ойкава, потому что даже звук собственного голоса отзывался в его голове резкой болью. — И он будет прав.

— Не драматизируйте, — пробурчал растрёпанный Кагеяма, приподнявшись на своей половине кровати. — Не убьёт вас Ивайзуми-сан.

Сонный Кагеяма выглядел ужасно мило, и если бы Ойкаву так не мучило похмелье, он бы обнимал сейчас не подушку.

— Конечно не убьёт, — Ойкава осторожно покивал, — он просто больше не будет моим другом. Он не захочет меня видеть на свадьбе, не захочет видеть в команде, не захочет видеть вообще никогда, и все годы дружбы исчезнут бесследно, как эти дурацкие кольца!

Он натянул подушку на многострадальную голову и закачался из стороны в сторону.

— Убьёт вас невеста, — припечатал Кагеяма с невыносимой жестокостью и вновь спокойно лёг.

Ойкава внутренне похолодел и перестал раскачиваться

— Саэко может. И это беда, это трагедия, трагедия, Тобио! Какой ты бесчувственный!

Ойкава пнул пяткой Кагеяму по бедру. Тот приоткрыл один глаз.

— Вам просто нужно вспомнить, куда вы положили кольца. 

— Просто! Если бы это было так просто! Я не помню, как ты не понимаешь!

— Вы их искали?

Ойкава смерил Кагеяму негодующим — как он надеялся — и полным возмущения взглядом.

— Конечно!

— И не помните, куда положили, ясно. Но хоть что-то вы помните?

Ойкава честно попытался восстановить подробности вчерашнего вечера, но всё сливалось в какие-то яркие бесформенные пятна, обрывки разговоров и громкий смех.

Кагеяма обречённо вздохнул, сел на кровати и отобрал у Ойкавы подушку.

— Давайте начнём с начала. 

— Для начала ты должен был быть со мной, — обиженно пробурчал Ойкава. — И следить, чтобы я не потерял свадебные кольца Ива-чана.

— У меня был матч, — пояснил Кагеяма, будто Ойкава и сам не знал. — Я предупреждал.

— Знаю, — недовольно ответил Ойкава. — И всё равно я бы хотел, чтобы ты был со мной. Мне было скучно.

Кагеяма посмотрел на него одним из тех взглядов, которые Ойкава никак не мог разгадать, несмотря на годы знакомства и последние четыре года совместной жизни. Кагеяма то ли смеялся про себя, то ли удивлялся, то ли хотел что-то сказать, но при этом сдерживался. Чёрт знает, о чём говорил этот взгляд. И Ойкаве это не нравилось.

— С начала, — повторил Кагеяма.

— Мы встретились у Ива-чана дома, немного выпили, а потом поехали в стрип-клуб. 

— Кто был с вами? Кроме Ивайзуми-сана, разумеется.

— Команда, — Ойкава пожал плечами. — Нишиноя, Бокуто, Цукишима.

— Ушиджима-сан? — подсказал Кагеяма.

— Конечно, там был и Ушивака! Куда ж без него.

— И он тоже поехал с вами в стрип-клуб?

— Да. Можно подумать, у него был выбор.

— Полагаю, что нет.

Кагеяма задумчиво поскрёб затылок.

— Он по-прежнему не пьёт?

— Не пьёт, — фыркнул Ойкава. — Испортил нам весь вечер своей постной рожей. Убийца праздника.

— Я думаю, нам стоит съездить к Ушиджиме-сану, — решительно сообщил Кагеяма. — Собирайтесь.

— Это ещё зачем? — возмутился Ойкава.

— Он не пьёт, поэтому, скорее всего, помнит больше, чем вы, — терпеливо объяснил Кагеяма. — Возможно, он помнит, куда вы подевали кольца.

— А позвонить нельзя?

Кагеяма нахмурился.

— Нельзя. Мы поедем и спросим лично, а не будем ставить в тупик вопросами, куда подевались свадебные кольца, которые вы должны были хранить как свидетель и лучший друг Ивайзуми-сана.

— Не люблю, когда ты прав, — пробурчал Ойкава. — Он и правда не пил, хоть Нишиноя и устроил для всех коктейль-соревнование.

— Вы выиграли?

— Разумеется. Я попробовал каждый коктейль того заведения.

— Явно этим гордитесь?

Кагеяма прыгал на одной ноге, натягивая джинсы. Ойкаве жутко не хотелось вылезать из кровати, одеваться и уж тем более встречаться лицом к лицу с Ушиджимой: не так он себе представлял идеальное утро выходного дня.

В такси ехали молча. Ойкава был благодарен Кагеяме за то, что тот не стал задавать никаких вопросов и пытаться воскресить последовательность событий. Втайне, где-то очень глубоко внутри, Ойкава надеялся, что кольца у Ушиджимы и он просто отдаст их, предварительно прочитав лекцию о вреде алкоголя и несоблюдении спортивного режима.

Ушиджима открыл дверь, взглянул на Ойкаву и покраснел. Ойкава с изумлением отметил, как румянец скатывается со щёк и лба вниз по шее, охватывает ключицы и опускается на грудь. Ушиджима стоял перед ними в одних спортивных штанах и явно не ожидал визита. К неудовольствию Ойкавы, выглядел он отвратительно свежо и бодро.

— Ты так реагируешь, словно опять голую девицу у шеста увидел, — протянул Ойкава. — Не бойся, здесь только мы с Тобио, и никто из нас не покушается на твою невинность.

— Я не... — начал Ушиджима и кашлянул, посмотрев на Кагеяму. У того на лице не дрогнул и мускул, но Ойкава заподозрил что-то неладное.

— Что такое? 

— Ничего, — прервал его Кагеяма. — Извините за беспокойство, Ушиджима-сан, мы бы хотели кое-что узнать о вчерашнем вечере.

Ушиджима вновь покраснел.

— Что именно?

— Подробности, — махнул рукой Ойкава. — После той парочки коктейлей от Нишинои в голове всё смешалось. Было что-то интересное? 

— В стрип-клубе? — уточнил Ушиджима.

— Начнём с него, — кивнул Ойкава. — Рассказывай.

— Ну, — Ушиджима отвёл взгляд в сторону, а затем посмотрел Ойкаве прямо в глаза. — Ты танцевал.

— Я?

— Он? — спросил Кагеяма.

— Да, — кивнул Ушиджима. — На сцене.

Какое-то время царило молчание.

— Позволь уточнить, — пытаясь переварить информацию, медленно произнёс Ойкава. — Я танцевал на сцене? У пилона?

— На самом пилоне тоже, если тебе так важна точность.

— Я… стриптиз танцевал? Я снимал с себя одежду? Всю?

Ушиджиме не нужно было отвечать, его лицо красноречиво всё сказало за него.

— Это было очень красиво, — заверил Ушиджима. — Ты произвёл фурор. А ещё попросил у девушек блёстки и в конце, — Ушиджима тяжело сглотнул, — высыпал их на себя. Ты до сих пор весь блестишь.

— Что?!

Ойкава протиснулся мимо Ушиджимы, вошёл в маленькую прихожую и остановился перед зеркалом. Со всей беспощадностью зеркало отразило и всклокоченные волосы, и тёмные круги под глазами, и неестественную бледность кожи. И, конечно же, блёстки. Они были всюду, как волшебная пыльца фей, переливались в волосах, сияли на скулах, виднелись в вороте футболки.

— Почему ты мне ничего не сказал? — простонал Ойкава. — Как ты мог позволить мне выйти в таком виде на люди, Тобио?

— Вы торчали в ванной всё утро, мне показалось, они вам нравятся, раз вы их не смываете, — невозмутимо ответил Кагеяма.

— Я не видел! Я в зеркало даже не смотрел! Я только принял душ... Это что же, они не смываются?

— Наверное, нужно специальное средство для снятия макияжа, — предположил Ушиджима.

— Ох, ну да, ты же у нас большой специалист по макияжу, Ушивака-чан, — зло бросил Ойкава. — Где у тебя ванная?

— Здесь, — указал тот. 

Ойкава громко хлопнул за собой дверью: всё, что он мог сделать вместо того, чтобы придушить своими руками сначала Ушиджиму, а следом и Кагеяму. Он яростно тёр лицо мылом, потом гелем для душа, а затем и скрабом, найденным в шкафчике над умывальником. 

Белое полотенце ярко переливалось в свете лампочек. Ойкава злорадно усмехнулся и аккуратно развесил его на сушке.

— Продолжим, — заявил он, выйдя из ванной. — Говорил ли я что-нибудь про свадебные кольца Ива-чана?

— Ты говорил о них постоянно. Что тебе доверили такую важную миссию, и ты с радостью выполнишь свой долг как лучшего друга и сокомандника.

— И? 

Ушиджима наморщил лоб.

— Что — и?

— Кольца были у меня? Я никому не давал их подержать, пока танцевал, к примеру?

— Нет, — покачал головой Ушиджима, — ты никому не… Постой, ты что, потерял их?

— Ничего я не терял. Просто не могу вспомнить, куда положил. И вообще это не твоё дело! — Ойкава сложил руки на груди.

— Саэко убьёт тебя. Сочувствую.

— Спасибо за заботу.

— Когда я уходил, кольца были у тебя, Ойкава.

— А когда ты уходил? 

— Когда вы решили, что нужно прыгнуть с моста.

— Что?

— Что?

Голоса Ойкавы и Кагеямы прозвучали одновременно.

— Вы решили, — терпеливо пояснил Ушиджима, — что перед свадьбой обязательно стоит сделать всё то, на что вряд ли решишься после неё. 

— И Ивайзуми-сан с этим согласился? — изумлённо переспросил Кагеяма.

— Да. Поэтому вы все отправились к мосту, а я поехал домой. У меня режим.

— Так, — пытаясь переварить услышанное, произнёс Ойкава. — Ты поехал домой, а мы поехали прыгать с моста?

— Да.

— Ты самый безответственный человек на свете, Ушивака! — воскликнул Ойкава. — Как ты мог позволить нам такое? Мы же не понимали, что делаем!

— О нет, всё вы прекрасно понимали. К тому же, с вами был Цукишима, ему я доверяю как себе.

Ойкава громко фыркнул. Кагеяма закатил глаза.

— Он не пил все те коктейли из бара, что заказывал Нишиноя, — прервал молчание Ушиджима, виновато глядя в сторону. — Как видишь, он уберёг вас от опрометчивых поступков. С тобой же всё в порядке?

— Со мной всё в порядке, но не благодаря тебе, — наставил на него палец Ойкава. — И не тебе, — кивнул он Кагеяме.

Взгляды, которыми обменялись эти двое, Ойкаве не понравились. Словно они молча в чём-то согласились друг с другом.

— Подведём итог, — заявил Ойкава. — Когда ты уходил, кольца были у меня.

— Да, — согласился Ушиджима.

— И от опрометчивых поступков дальше нас уберёг Цукишима.

— Не уберёг, — махнул телефоном Кагеяма и пояснил: — Инстаграм Цукишимы.

Ойкава выхватил у него телефон и уставился на фотографию, запечатлившую его, Ойкаву, в прыжке с моста. Ремни перехватывали грудь и спину, обвивались вокруг бёдер, натянувшийся трос выглядел надёжным и крепким, но всё равно при взгляде на это фото Ойкава ощутил холодок. О чём он вообще думал? 

— Цукишима, гад, — пробормотал он. — «Я бы подписал это фото «Безумству храбрых поём мы славу», но на этом фото храбрости нет, только безумие». — Ойкава поднял голову от экрана. — Ни слова больше, Ушивака.

В такси вновь ехали молча. Цукишиму они нашли в планетарии, и Ойкава мысленно попросил у богов терпения: общаться с Цукишимой даже в обычные дни было нелёгким делом, а уж сейчас, когда тот владел нужной им информацией…

Интуиция Ойкаву не подвела. Едва Цукишима увидел их с Кагеямой, как растянул губы в пренеприятнейшей улыбке. Это и улыбкой-то назвать было сложно, но Ойкава не первый год играл с ним в команде и знал, что эта гримаса означает только одно — Цукишима улыбается. 

— Если ты за фотографиями, то я их не отдам, — заявил он вместо приветствия. — Это моя страховка на случай… всего.

— Фотографиями? — переспросил Кагеяма. — У тебя их много? Какие?

— Разные, — Цукишима склонил голову набок. — Из стрип-клуба, например.

— У тебя есть фото из стрип-клуба?

— Я именно так и сказал. Ты стал плохо слышать, Кагеяма?

Ойкава положил руку на плечо Кагеямы, стараясь успокоить. Цукишиме нравилось дразнить Кагеяму, особенно перед матчами, когда их разделяла волейбольная сетка, и Ойкаве стоило больших усилий убедить его этого не делать.

— Мы не за фотографиями, — вмешался он. — Я даже не знал, что ты фотографировал вчера. Если бы не инстаграм, то и не узнал бы. Меня интересуют свадебные кольца Ива-чана и Саэко. Не отдал ли я их кому-нибудь перед прыжком, например?

Цукишима сделал вид, что задумался, скрестив руки на груди. 

— Ты потерял их, — он не спрашивал, а утверждал.

— Да что вы все заладили — потерял, потерял! Я просто не помню, куда их положил!

Цукишима посмотрел на Ойкаву с такой неприкрытой жалостью, что стало не по себе.

— Просто ответь на вопрос, — рявкнул Кагеяма. — Это не так сложно.

— Ты никому на них дышать не давал, — ответил Цукишима, полностью игнорируя Кагеяму. — Доставал из кармана, хвастался, потом убирал обратно. И прыгал тоже с ними. Ты не помнишь?

— Нет, — зло бросил Ойкава. — Не помню.

— Это всё коктейли, Нишиноя тоже мало что помнит, он звонил мне узнать, почему проснулся в шезлонге у бассейна.

— И почему? — обречённо спросил Ойкава.

— Вы решили, что нужно срочно определить, кто из вас дольше задержит дыхание под водой и кого первого стоит спасать, если вы будете тонуть.

— Зачем нам тонуть?

— В жизни бывает всякое, — глубокомысленно отметил Цукишима. — И это не мои слова, а Бокуто.

— Это была его идея, — понял Ойкава и вздохнул. — Дальше мы поехали к бассейну?

— Полагаю, что так, — Цукишима поправил очки. — На этом этапе я решил, что с меня хватит. Предупреждая вопрос — да, кольца были у тебя.

Ойкава выругался, а затем переглянулся с Кагеямой.

— Бокуто, — произнесли они одновременно.

***

Для выходного дня в парке гуляло не слишком много людей. Ойкава этому порадовался: легче будет найти Бокуто. Хотя вряд ли Бокуто, с его ростом, яркой внешностью и децибелами шума, который он производил вокруг себя, смог бы легко затеряться в толпе. Ойкава напряжённо осматривался вокруг — день почти закончился, кольца всё ещё не найдены, и он даже понятия не имел, куда они могли подеваться.

Бокуто Ойкава сначала услышал, а когда заметил, то остановился, тронув Кагеяму за локоть.

— Ты видишь то же, что и я? — спросил он, удивлённо приподняв брови.

— Если вы о Бокуто-сане, который прыгает на батуте, то я тоже его вижу, — ответил Кагеяма.

Ойкава испытал облегчение: взмывающий между деревьями Бокуто не был галлюцинацией. После всех перипетий этого дня он бы не удивился, если бы ему что-то начало мерещиться. Они с Кагеямой подошли ближе.

Рядом с батутом у ограждения столкнулись с Акааши Кейджи. Он с кем-то переписывался, отправляя одно сообщение за другим. Пальцы летали над экраном телефона, а сам Акааши с трудом сдерживал смех, судя по закушенной губе.

Бокуто и Акааши жили вместе ещё со времён учёбы в университете, и ничего не изменилось, даже когда они выпустились и стали играть за разные клубы. Шутки и подколы команды по этому поводу Бокуто сносил стоически, и на советы найти себе наконец девушку широко улыбался и отвечал, что уже нашёл любовь всей своей жизни — волейбол.

Весёлое «Хэй-хэй-хэй» разносилось далеко по парку. Бокуто выписывал в воздухе кульбиты, и в Ойкаве тут же проснулся капитан команды, чей диагональный рисковал в любую минуту свернуть себе шею.

— И давно он так? — обеспокоенно спросил Ойкава после недолгих приветствий. Бокуто тоже их заметил и помахал рукой.

— Уже сорок минут, — ответил Акааши, не поднимая взгляд от телефона. — Где-то к двадцатой минуте я перестал пытаться его подстраховать. У Бокуто-сана отличная координация движений.

— И полное отсутствие инстинкта самосохранения, — пробормотал Ойкава. — Долго он ещё собирается прыгать? Мне нужно кое-что уточнить.

Акааши наконец оторвался от переписки.

— В его намерения входили полчаса, но я не стал бы…

— Бокуто-сан! — крикнул Кагеяма, очевидно, потерявший терпение. — Нам нужно поговорить!

— Я не могу! — ответил Бокуто. — Мы с Акааши поспорили, что я буду прыгать полчаса!

— Я с вами не спорил, — возразил Акааши. — Вы сами так решили.

— Но вы уже… — начал Кагеяма.

— Не надо, — попросил Акааши, но было поздно.

— Вы уже прыгаете сорок минут! — сообщил Кагеяма.

— Я выиграл! — воскликнул Бокуто и вознёсся выше. — Спорим, что я ещё полчаса смогу!

— Ну вот, — Акааши вздохнул. — Теперь его ещё час не вытащить оттуда.

— У меня нет столько времени, — решительно заявил Ойкава и скинул кроссовки.

— Вы же не думаете тоже прыгать? — Кагеяма ухватил его за куртку.

— У тебя есть другие варианты, Тобио-чан? — ласково спросил Ойкава.

Кагеяма в ответ нахмурился.

— Вот именно, — Ойкава вывернулся из куртки, оставив её в руках Кагеямы. — Жди здесь.

Он перешагнул через ограждение и направился к батуту.

— Ойкава! — обрадовался Бокуто. — Решил присоединиться?

— Мне нужно кое-что спросить у тебя.

— Залезай! — Бокуто прыгал высоко, широко разбрасывая в воздухе руки и ноги. — Это так здорово!

— Может, ты слезешь? — Ойкава предпринял попытку спустить Бокуто на землю.

— Нет! Иначе Акааши выиграет, и я всю неделю буду мыть посуду, а у меня от воды кожа на пальцах морщится. Это отвратительно!

— Бокуто, немедленно слезь на землю! — Ойкава чувствовал, что терпение у него на исходе, и потому решил включить капитанский тон.

— Нет, — ответил Бокуто. — Мы сейчас не на площадке, ты не капитан, а я не обязан тебя слушаться. Поэтому — иди ко мне!

Ойкава влез на батут. Поверхность под ногами упруго пружинила и прогибалась, когда Бокуто отталкивался, чтобы вновь подпрыгнуть как можно выше. Ойкава вздохнул и оттолкнулся тоже.

— Я не слишком хорошо помню вчерашний вечер. Мы каким-то образом попали в бассейн? — спросил он, когда приноровился к ритму прыжков Бокуто. — И ныряли?

— Конечно! — просиял Бокуто. — Я выдержал под водой дольше всех! А ты отрубился первым.

С каждый прыжком Ойкава чувствовал, что его желудок сначала упрямо стремится вниз, а затем резко подкатывает к горлу. Он с трудом сглотнул. Как Бокуто может после стольких коктейлей оставаться таким бодрым и жизнерадостным? Вопрос на миллион, не иначе.

— Но не расстраивайся, — продолжил Бокуто. — Выходит, тебя мы будем спасать первым. У Нишинои уже есть опыт, он делал тебе вчера искусственное дыхание.

— Мне? Нишиноя? — уточнил Ойкава. Его уже немилосердно тошнило.

— Да, — Бокуто кивнул и ушёл в кульбит. — Всё прошло удачно, как видишь.

— Но почему Нишиноя? 

— А кто ещё? — возмутился Бокуто. — У Ивайзуми свадьба через неделю, его губы теперь навеки принадлежат Саэко.

— И как ты можешь нести всю эту чушь так убедительно?

— Я талантливый! И Акааши так говорит.

— Тогда почему ты, талантливый, не спасал меня?

— Ну, — Бокуто метнул быстрый взгляд в сторону Акааши, но Ойкава заметил. — Я не мог. Я не тренировался спасать людей.

Ойкава громко фыркнул и остановился, прыгать он больше не хотел. Бокуто перестал тоже.

— Свадебные кольца Ивайзуми — я никому их не отдавал на время, пока был в воде? 

— Нет, — Бокуто ненадолго замолчал. — Нет, они были у тебя в кармане куртки. Когда ты садился в такси, то достал коробочку, проверил содержимое, помахал нам в окно и после этого уехал.

— Куда уехал? — похолодел Ойкава.

— Домой, куда же ещё? — удивился Бокуто. — Ты поехал к себе. Или ты был где-то без нас?

— Не был, — пробормотал Ойкава и слез с батута. — Значит, я выронил кольца в такси. Какую службу вызывали? — спросил он, обернувшись.

— Мы не вызывали, — виновато развёл руками Бокуто. — Поймали на улице.

Паника, немного отпустившая, вновь охватила с головы до пят. Свадьба через неделю, даже меньше, а Ойкава не смог сделать единственно важное — сохранить свадебные кольца лучшего друга.

— Как вариант, я бы мог предложить вам купить такую же пару колец, — сказал Акааши, когда Ойкава подошёл ближе. — При условии, что вы знаете размеры.

— Я рассказал Акааши, — признался Кагеяма. Ойкаве не понравилось, как он произнёс это — «Акааши». 

— Размеры — меньшая из наших бед, — отмахнулся Ойкава. — Это не сложно. А вот найти такие же кольца не получится.

— Почему? — Акааши приподнял брови.

— Их делали по спецзаказу, — вздохнул Ойкава. — Эксклюзив, Саэко сама разработала дизайн…

Мысль мелькнула так быстро, что Ойкава не успел оформить её во что-то стоящее. Он задумался, а Бокуто вдруг произнёс вслух то, что Ойкава и сам собирался озвучить.

— Нужно достать эти эскизы и найти ювелира, — Бокуто свёл брови домиком. — Есть пять дней, можно успеть.

— Согласен с Бокуто-саном, — подтвердил Акааши. — И, боюсь, это единственный вариант.

— Но не могу же я заявиться к Саэко и сказать: мне нужны эскизы ваших свадебных колец, нет, ничего не случилось, просто не могу на них наглядеться, хочу их в рамку и повесить над кроватью. Она сразу всё поймёт, — ужаснулся Ойкава. — Поймёт и убьёт.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — вмешался Кагеяма. — Спасибо за помощь, Акааши, Бокуто-сан, — он поклонился. — Мы пойдём, времени у нас не так много.

***

На разработку плана ушло полдня. Вернее, полдня ушло на споры, каким образом они могли бы получить в своё распоряжение эскизы свадебных колец.

— Всё, я устал, — признался Ойкава. — Я не могу представить ситуацию, в которой Саэко добровольно отдала бы нам эскизы и ничего не заподозрила. Ведь зачем нам эскизы, если можно сфотографировать готовый результат? Который должен лежать у меня в кармане?

— Значит, нам остаётся вариант, при котором Саэко отдаёт нам эскизы не добровольно, — Кагеяма задумчиво чертил схему волейбольной площадки и расстановки игроков на ней.

— Ты это о чём? Предлагаешь отнять их силой?

— Предлагаю их одолжить без ведома Саэко. 

— То есть украсть?

— Почему сразу украсть? — буркнул Кагеяма. — Мы возьмём, потом вернём.

— И как же мы возьмём? — поинтересовался Ойкава. — Телепортируемся в её квартиру?

— Приедем и разберёмся на месте. Сегодня вечером её не будет дома, она уедет в аэропорт встречать подругу с Хоккайдо.

— Тобио, — Ойкава, меривший комнату шагами, от неожиданности присел на стул. — Ты страшный человек. Откуда ты всё это знаешь?

— Танака проболтался, — ответил Кагеяма, отложил в сторону схемы игры и подвинул к себе новый чистый листок. — Я звонил ему, пока вы были в душе. Если задавать нужные вопросы и в нужных местах молчать, можно узнать много нового.

— Ты сейчас меня процитировал?

Кагеяма пожал плечами. 

— Как знать.

— И что ты предлагаешь?

Кагеяма задумчиво пожевал нижнюю губу. 

— Пока Саэко будет отсутствовать, мы влезем в её квартиру, найдём эскизы и заберём их. Закажем по ним ещё одну пару, свадьба будет спасена, а Ивайзуми-сан не открутит вам голову.

— Хотелось бы надеяться, Тобио. Без головы будет сложно играть в волейбол.

***

Сидеть в засаде Ойкаве не понравилось. Ничем полезным себя не занять, отвлекаться нельзя, шуметь тоже, можно только наблюдать и фиксировать происходящее.

Но ничего интересного не происходило. Стоял тёплый июльский вечер, они сидели за столиком уличного кафе напротив дома Саэко и ждали, когда она покинет квартиру. Из широко раскрытых окон доносилась музыка, лёгкие занавески трепетали на ветру, по небу разливались фиолетово-розовые краски заката. 

Ойкава перевёл взгляд от окон Саэко на Кагеяму. 

— Тебе не приходило в голову, что, полностью одевшись в чёрное, ты лишь привлекаешь к себе внимание, — отметил Ойкава. — Помнишь, как ты шпионил за мной в старшей школе? Я тогда так смеялся над твоей маскировкой.

— Нашли что вспомнить, — Кагеяма потянул из трубочки свой молочный коктейль. — Когда стемнеет, вы поймёте, что надевать такую яркую футболку не стоило.

— Это счастливая футболка, Тобио, — возмутился Ойкава. — Вот увидишь, всё пройдёт гладко.

Кагеяма в ответ пробормотал что-то неразборчивое.

Саэко отправилась в аэропорт через три часа. Очевидно, она опаздывала и потому промчалась мимо, не обратив на них никакого внимания.

— Она так неожиданно выскочила, что я не успел ничего понять и как-то отреагировать, — признался Ойкава. — Только что я видел её на балконе, и вот она уже несётся прямиком на нас.

— О водительских навыках сестрички Саэко я знаю слишком многое, — Кагеяма поднялся. — Пора, почти стемнело, надо успеть осмотреться.

Они обошли вокруг дома: он был небольшим, двухэтажным, всего на несколько квартир. Свет горел только в одной из них. Основная масса жильцов, видимо, предпочитала проводить вечер вне стен своей обители. Саэко жила на втором этаже, и Ойкава присвистнул от удивления, заметив, что балконная дверь осталась открытой.

— То ли нам несказанно везёт, Тобио, то ли нас повяжут за взлом с проникновением.

— Только за проникновение, — поправил Кагеяма. — Дверь-то открыта.

С противоположной стороны улицы балкон хорошо просматривался: он был широким и нависал над глухой стеной дома. 

— Высоковато, — протянул Ойкава, когда они подошли ближе. — Даже если я залезу к тебе на плечи…

— Возьмём вон те ящики, — указал Кагеяма. — Должно получиться.

Ойкава согласно кивнул. Они дождались, пока окончательно стемнело и опустела улица.

— Я полезу, а ты оставайся внизу, — негромко произнёс Ойкава. — В случае, если заметишь что-то подозрительное, ухни совой и уходи. Я разберусь.

— По поводу совы — это не ко мне. И уходить я не собираюсь, как и ждать вас внизу. Я пойду с вами, — заупрямился Кагеяма. — Залезете и поможете мне забраться.

— Тобио…

— Нет, — когда Кагеяма говорил так спокойно, Ойкава знал, что спорить бесполезно. Да и времени на споры у них не было.

— Хорошо, — он закатил глаза. — Тащи ящики.

Но даже с ящиками залезть оказалось не так просто. Ойкава сунул фонарик в зубы и подтянулся на руках. Кагеяма придерживал его за задницу и что-то едва слышно ворчал по поводу футболки, которая сияет, как маяк во тьме.

Квартира оказалась настолько маленькой, что, куда бы Ойкава ни шагнул, он везде натыкался на Кагеяму. Двум спортсменам в ней явно было мало места. Ойкава включил фонарик, прошёл через комнату на кухню, заглянул в крошечную ванную и вернулся. 

— Вряд ли она хранит эскизы на кухне, — объявил он. — Поэтому ищем здесь. Я осмотрю стол, а ты — комод и книжные полки.

Какое-то время они осторожно перекладывали вещи с места на место в поисках эскизов.

— Постарайся оставить всё, как было, Тобио, — попросил Ойкава. — Саэко не нужны стрессы перед свадьбой.

— Потому что её стрессы — это стрессы Ивайзуми-сана?

— Да, а его стрессы — мои стрессы, как свидетеля и лучшего друга. И мне кажется, что с меня стрессов уже хватит.

Кагеяма согласно хмыкнул. 

— Как же хорошо, что Ива-чан и Саэко решили съезжаться только после свадьбы, — продолжил Ойкава, осторожно перемещая на столе блокнот и листочки для записей. — Представь, если бы он сидел сейчас здесь и смотрел канал Дискавери.

— Он бы не стал жить в этой квартире, здесь негде развернуться, — пробормотал Кагеяма. — В комоде эскизов нет.

— Всё верно, потому что они здесь! — воскликнул Ойкава и тут же зажал рот рукой. — Они здесь, Тобио, — прошептал он.

— Забирайте и уходим.

— Мы не будем их забирать, — медленно проговорил Ойкава.

— Почему? — Кагеяма подошёл ближе. — Что-то не так? Вы вспомнили, куда положили кольца?

— Нет, дело не в этом, а в том, что нас с тобой не взяли бы в грабители. Приличные мошенники просто посмеялись бы над нами. Не нужно красть эскизы, — Ойкава полез в карман джинсов и достал телефон, — если мы можем их сфотографировать.

— Мы профессионально играем в волейбол, какой мошенник может сделать подачу в прыжке?

— Ойкава Тоору, — тихо рассмеялся Ойкава и направил фонарик на Кагеяму. — Кто же ещё?

Кагеяма зажмурился от яркого света.

— О, а вот и визитка ювелира, — Ойкава сфотографировал белый прямоугольник, тиснёный золотом. — Всё-таки эта футболка приносит счастье, а ты не верил. У нас всё получилось!

— Ещё не всё, — возразил Кагеяма. — Сначала мы должны выбраться отсюда. Мне кажется, я слышал, как подъехала машина.

— Умеешь ты испортить момент, — Ойкава быстро разложил на столе всё так, как было до его поисков, и скомандовал: — Уходим!

Слезать с балкона оказалось несравнимо легче, чем залазить. Они повисли на руках и спрыгнули, а затем со всех ног припустили к ближайшей остановке.

***

Ойкава стоял перед зеркалом и придирчиво рассматривал своё отражение: кипенно-белая рубашка, чёрный смокинг, начищенные до блеска туфли. Желание невесты — свадьба в чёрно-белой гамме — требовало особого дресс-кода.

Кагеяма тоже подошёл, и они с Ойкавой немного потолкались плечами, стараясь отпихнуть друг друга от зеркала, вдвоём они перед ним не помещались. Наконец, им удалось стать рядом. Руки у Ойкавы так и тянулись растрепать тщательно уложенные волосы Кагеямы. Чёлку тот зачесал набок, и лицо стало открытым и каким-то другим. Ойкава искренне считал, что видеть Кагеяму настолько красивым не позволено никому, кроме него самого.

Он сунул руку во внутренний карман пиджака и достал бархатную коробочку. Кольца ярко блеснули в утреннем свете солнца. Ойкава был спокоен и уверен, что этот день пройдёт как нельзя лучше.

Кагеяма слегка нахмурился, поправляя пиджак. Он похлопал по карману, а потом, не скрывая удивления, вынул из него другую бархатную коробочку. Ойкава перевёл взгляд со своей коробочки на ту, что держал в руках Кагеяма. И замер. 

— Это они? — растерянно спросил Кагеяма. — Это те самые кольца?

Конечно, это были они. Ойкава фыркнул и рассмеялся.

— Оказывается, я вернулся с мальчишника и спрятал их в самое надёжное место. 

— В мой карман?

— В свой! Я перепутал пиджаки. И они всё это время были здесь.

Более глупой ситуации Ойкава и представить не мог. Облегчение мешалось со стыдом и неловкостью.

— Даже не знаю, что сказать, Ойкава-сан, — Кагеяма захлопнул коробочку с громким звуком.

— Эй, — возмутился Ойкава, — ты уже меня так не зовёшь.

— Это потому, что я не знаю, что сказать. Вы иногда делаете что-то такое… такое… 

— Скажи что-то хорошее.

— Такси приехало. 

— Это не то. Ну Тобио!

***

Шампанское бежало пузырьками вверх по стенкам бокала. Ойкава посмотрел сквозь него на пары, танцующие в зале. Ивайзуми нежно обнимал Саэко за талию и выглядел счастливее некуда. Он кивнул Ойкаве, и Ойкава в ответ поднял свой бокал. Церемония прошла идеально.

— Красивые они, — сказал подошедший к нему Кагеяма. — Отличная пара.

— Мы — красивее, — улыбнулся Ойкава. Пузырьки шампанского щекотали нос. — Хочешь поспорить?

— Нет. Пойдёмте, — подал руку Кагеяма.

— Куда?

Кагеяма не ответил, только сжал пальцы сильнее. Они вышли на украшенный гортензиями балкон. Ойкава не мог понять, что пьянило больше — запах цветов или шампанское, но ему определённо нравилось чувствовать себя так легко и свободно, как в этот день. Пожалуй, так пьянит счастье, подумал он. Но, видимо, всё же сказал это вслух.

— Вы так считаете? — спросил Кагеяма. Выглядел он очень серьёзным.

— А ты разве не счастлив, Тобио? — Ойкавы вынул один цветок из букета.

— Счастлив. 

— Ты выглядишь таким серьёзным, что мне становится не по себе, — Ойкава вдел гортензию ему в петлицу. — Всё ещё сердишься на меня из-за колец?

— Не сержусь. Кстати, насчёт колец, — Кагеяма отчего-то вдруг разволновался. — Что думаете делать с ними дальше?

То, что Кагеяма задаст этот вопрос, Ойкава знал с той минуты, когда потеря нашлась. И знал свой ответ на него. 

— Тобио-чан, — начал он, но Кагеяма перебил.

— Вы меня уже так не зовёте.

— Это потому, что я волнуюсь. Помолчи, Тобио.

— Хорошо, — согласно кивнул Кагеяма. 

— Так вот. Тобио, согласен ли ты делить со мной все тяготы и лишения…

— Согласен, — решительно сказал Кагеяма, шагнул ближе и сгрёб Ойкаву в охапку. — Я давно уже согласен. Только кольцо Саэко не налезет ни вам, ни мне.

Он говорил куда-то в шею Ойкавы, и вышло щекотно и глухо.

— Глупый Тобио, — тихо рассмеялся Ойкава. — Конечно, у нас будут другие кольца, не эти. Мы обменяем их на свои.

— Свои, — повторил за ним Кагеяма. — Круто.

И Ойкава был полностью с ним солидарен.


End file.
